


I'm Living Quietly Bleeding

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i suck at summaries but anyway Caitlyn meets a boy named Mark and then shit gets deeeeeepppppppp





	

Hey. 

You don't know me. I'm Caitlyn. I'm sixteen years old.

Now, when I met Mark, I was a fourteen year old girl with no experience or interest in romantic behavior. I was simply a girl that was still thinking about my future and my job and all that shit.

Mark was so different, it was almost ridiculous that we actually fell in love. 

Mark was another fourteen year old boy that believed that romance was to be a regular part of life, and believed love at first sight and cheesy love stories.

I, on the other hand, was practical. I did my homework while he played Call of Duty and watched anime and texted his friends and painted randomly. He had read so many books- Paper Towns, The Fault In Our Stars, The Mortal Instruments, The Abundance of Katherines- that when he talked to me about a character in a book I would sort of just tune out and listen without really paying attention to what he was saying until he asked me a question and I wouldn't even know what to say.

Mark hated it when I appeared to listen to his words and then he would ask me a question that I couldn't see the point of. It was always a happy ending though- him apologizing over and over again until I had to kiss him to shut up. 

I think that's why he tells me about boring characters that I don't really care about, so that he could get a kiss from me.

So when I was fourteen, I met Mark in an abandoned amusement park that seemed lonely and deserted. 

It was probably just fate or karma or destiny that we met, but I passed him and, me, being super polite and stiff, I said hi.

Now, I'm not sure what I would have done if a total stranger I had never seen passed by me in a deserted area and said hi. I either would just stare them down, or, say hi back out of surprise. 

Mark didn't do any of those things. He came up to me and said, "Hey, how are you? I've never seen you around before, are you new here?"

In my opinion at that time, that was the stupidest question ever because _I'd lived here for seven years._

 _"_ No. I've lived here for a long time."

I was regretting my choice to say hi like the idiot that I was. I wasn't trying to strike up a pathetic conversation with a boy that I had know for only seven minutes. 

"Well, see you later." I was gone as he was saying bye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, that took me quite a while! anyway, this is my first book/story that I hope u will enjoy and if you can please give me comments on how I can improve~~~~  
> please leave kudos~  
> and guys cmon i believe that you can reach about 110 views, plz try ur best and yeah thxxxxx


End file.
